Bloody Jayne
by CeruleanKiss
Summary: "Your name... is Jayne Ōsugi, correct?" A dark tone spoke up. "Why are you here? Teddy is curious." "Aww look! She's frightened!" "Frightened? Haa, and she hasn't even SEEN us yet!" "Maybe we should introduce ourselves now." Six attractive males were suddenly scattered about the room, appearing as if from thin air, all staring right at me. [full description inside] OC x all
1. Introduction

_A/N: I just finished the anime for Diabolik Lovers... got to say, not the best. Basically, all that happens in every episode is, the main character is getting harassed and having her blood sapped by the vampires she lives with. There's verrrry little plot to the story line.  
_

_But hey though, I didn't come here to bash on the anime. I came here to write a story about it! _

_Since the guys in it are all so alluring, I wanted to write a fic. After all, alluring guys are my weakness XD The boys in this anime are also all extremely sadistic, which is both horrible and also somehow in its own way, captivating. It's like, they're scary, but I like it. Sometimes. Half of the time. _

_Leave some reviews, would ya? but please don't flame. I am writing this because I think it'll be fun to try, it's not like I'm committing a crime here or anything c;_

_Also, I've taken notice that there aren't many fanfics up for this anime, so I figured I'd put another option out there. _

_Ennaywhoo, I may just scrap this story in the end. But I am still gonna try it out for now. Maybe if I get a few reviews here or there telling me to continue on with the story, I will keep it up. If people want to read it I'll keep writing, if not, I'll just stop._

_So make sure to speak up if you want to keep reading, Mmkay? You've been warned. If you like it, review it. _

**...Description...**

Jayne Ōsugi isn't from Japan and she never planned to go there.

But suddenly, her father got rid of her and sent her off to live with some 'distant relatives' there.

Well she had always known she was adopted, though that was never spoken of (it was only obvious, as her father had all the look of a Japanese man while she had the same features as the American children at her school) but she had never thought she was so unimportant that he would just get rid of her.

Also, since the people she was randomly sent off to go live with were her adoptive father's distant relatives, what on earth could they have to do with her?

It all happened so fast, the packing was done for her after she got home from school and the plane was to leave in an hour.

Really, it was unexpected, and ridiculous, and what's worse, she had absolutely no preparation for it.

Also, it was her _birthday_.

And why was this happening? She did not know. Because she wasn't told. She was told, nothing. All she was given was a paper with an address on it. Her phone was taken. It would seem her foster father was completely getting rid of her, shoving her out of his life.

But the pain from having all this happen to her was easily forgotten soon- because just after passing over into Japan, her memory seemed to go completely blank.

Only one thought dragged her feet towards the tall, dark mansion on that grey day, she hadn't even had to look at the address, she just somehow... found it. As if in a trance, she followed her thoughts- which were of- blood. Why was she... thinking of blood...? And how could those thoughts lead her to just where she needed to be? The home of the Sakamaki boys.

However, she had collapsed suddenly before even reaching the front door. (Which was strange, considering she had never had any health-related issues)

Before she knew it, she was waking up inside the elaborate estate, while strange voices began to talk about her... or to her... but the voices came from seemingly no where- and then they all just appeared.

Bits of her memory returned when she met everyone. But before much could happen, Yui came into the room as well.

And then, once more, Jayne had passed out.

Some birthday, huh?

**...End of description...**

_A/N: I'll start the first chapter pretty soon. I basically just wanted to get this story up and posted for now. So here's just the description for it, I mean, the extended one that basically explains my story for you. _

_/ / /See You/ / /_

_CK :*_


	2. Mugged

_A/N: This first chapter isn't really all that important to the story's plot... it just basically gives you a feel for all the characters and just shows glimpses of the life that my OC is living now._

* * *

**- First Chapter -**

**...Mugged...**

I feel like I live with a bunch of muggers.

Allow me to explain.

You know the scenario where someone is walking down the street, and then a dark figure (cue MUGGER) comes out of the shadows, pulls a gun to that someone's back, and asks for their money?

Well, for me, it's the same thing. Except the street is the hallways of my own home, the mugger is replaced with one of six vampires, and instead of pulling out a gun and saying "Give me your money", they show their fangs and say "Give me your blood"

Yes, I live with a bunch of 'muggers', that is what I am deciding to call it now. It is exactly the same scenario... just... more... supernatural. Unreal.

I haven't mentioned this, but I probably will many times from now and henceforth: I hate my new life.

* * *

"Where's Ayato?" I walked into the game room asking this, because I had a bone to pick with that spoiled brat.

"Probably with Bitch-chan..." Laito mumbled, before throwing a dart and hitting the center of the dart board perfectly.

My eyes widened, and I immediately bolted for the exit- I had to find them! As the only girl in this house who had an actual backbone, I needed to put these boys in their place, right?

_~Save Yui ~Save Yui!_ My brain told me, cheering me on.

"Where do you think you're going~?"

A long arm was suddenly blocking the doorway. Looking up, I blinked at Laito's smiling face.

"Laito..." I sighed in exasperation, watching the way his green eyes danced over to my neck. "Move."

"Aahh~ oh how your temper excites me!" His eyes grew lustful all too quickly. Oh that's right... the pervert of the family... or at least the biggest one out of all of them.

"So help me god, I will stuff that fedora up your ass if you do not let me through- ACK!"

I should really get used to how quickly they can move... I had been unprepared and now, lay on the floor with a hungry, lustful pervert vampire on top of me. With an all too evil grin on his handsome face.

"Unfortunately for you, there is no god, Little Whore~" He purred in my ear, before licking it.

I yelped, more angry than turned on. "DON'T. Don't call me that name." I gritted.

Yes, much like he had taken to calling Yui 'Bitch-chan', or 'Little Bitch', he liked to call me-

"But you are, aren't you? My** Little** **Whore-chan**~"

"Laito! Off!" I hated when he called me that, sooooo much. "Stop being like this! Shut up!" My temper was quickly worsening.

There was, after all, only so much patience you could have with these boys.

"Ne~ my Little Whore sure is feisty today..." He suddenly lowered his head to my neck and whispered against it. "I_ like_ that~"

"I need to find Ayato! Get off of me!" I tried to explain, but he was already moving his hands along my body like some creepy expert pervert.

"Aww~ but you are MY Whore-chan... not for him..." He snuffled at my hair and I wanted to slap him. But he had my arms pinned down, so...

"Laito," I said in a warning tone, my face flushing when he started to raise my skirt, teasing in his usual way.

"I might stop if you beg me, Little Whore..." He whispered in my ear, and I growled dangerously at him when his fangs lightly poked at my skin.

"Okay, then I beg of you, please stop." I said it sincerely, and he paused.

You see, if you act all flustered, it just makes the situation worse. If you give in right away, then they-

"LAITO!"

Okay, back track, back track, scratch that thought, apparently, the same trick doesn't work twice.

"St-" I tried to say for him to stop, as already my strength was leaving me. (Boy did he suck blood fast!) But his hand found it's way to my mouth and pressed itself firmly to my lips.

He came away from my neck just long enough to grin sadistically at me. "I love it when you fight me, but... sometimes, a quiet little Whore-chan is nice too!"

And he dove back down for my neck, again and again sucking and lapping at the incision his fangs had made, until I blacked out.

Oh the joys of living with muggers...

* * *

I came out of my bedroom fully prepared to face Ayato.

After the incident with Laito, I had awoken back in my bedroom. I needed nutrition, I still felt faint, but I disregarded that for now and simply wrapped myself in winter wear so that the incident wouldn't happen again.

Besides, it didn't matter how wobbly I was on my legs. I still needed to find Ayato and kill him for what he did. And I intended to do that. Well, I couldn't kill him, but I at least wanted to yell at him for an extended amount of time.

Luckily, I didn't have to search for long. Actually, I didn't even have to search at all. I had only walked out of my room and started down the hallway when I heard him laughing his head off behind me.

And I wish I meant that literally, because Ayato without a head, would make everything so much easier. That mouth of his wouldn't be able to sass off or make demands or bite me, and those piercing green eyes wouldn't be able to stare me down.

I spun around, only to lean on the wall slightly for support. Glaring, I watched as the red-head stopped laughing long enough to straighten up and grin widely at me.

"You think all that'll stop me? Humans are so funny!" He started to laugh again, pointing at my large winter coat, two scarfs wrapped around my neck, and leggings. And boots. (Hey, you never know. They might just go for the ankles.)

"**AYATO**."

He blinked, as I came up to him and had suddenly pushed his back into the wall. We both growled at each other, but he still held a bit of a smirk on his face, probably amused by my attempt to intimidate him.

"Heard you were looking for me, so I came and found you. What's with that tone, Tits?"

I blushed hearing his personal nickname for me. Yui was 'Pancake' because she was flat chested. Now, I don't have a massive chest, but in comparison to Yui, it is relatively larger. Therefore, Ayato calls me various inappropriate things, his favorite has to be 'Tits' though.

"You know what you did." I said insistently, the sound of it muffled by the scarves around my neck and mouth.

In a flash, I was shoved off of him and into the next wall behind me, hitting my head hard and making my world spin.

Of course, Ayato was now pinning me to the wall, and he had already stripped me of both my scarves. His eyes shone with dangerous intent.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" He shouted harshly, eyes narrowing. "Yours Truly has half a mind to punish you severely for that..."

There he goes, what with the referring to himself as 'Yours Truly' once again. Self-centered prick...

"I know what you're thinking." He snapped, eyeing me all too menacingly. "I will make it so that you respect me..."

"Wait- wait, you can't drink from me right now!" I hurriedly explained, but he was already poking around with his fangs at my neck.

Suddenly, he let out a low, monstrous growl, making my heart shiver, afraid of him for a moment.

"Fucking Laito, huh?" He pulled away, looking at me with an angry face. He must have noticed the bite marks his brother had left.

I should be intimidated... because he looked very upset. But I feel too light-headed to care. All I know for sure is I am still angry at him for what he did.

"It's only fair, for you to be unable to drink from me now- considering you took so much from me the other night-" I tried to sound snappish, but I felt too weak. "Without my consent..."

He smirked, anger gone momentarily as he leaned back to examine me better. "Ah, that's why you're angry."

"You took... you took my blood... while I was a...sleep..." I tried to properly form my sentence, but my head was absolutely throbbing from when it hit the wall, and that, doubled with my weakened body because of Laito's blood-sucking session, is what made me pass out again; falling right into Ayato's waiting arms while he smirked all the while.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I screamed, nearly flying off the edge of the balcony.

"Kanato! Um, please don't scare me like that..." I said, re-positioning myself on the railing where I sat, legs dangling over the edge.

"Teddy says that's dangerous for a human to do." The purple-haired triplet remarked in his lilting, haunting voice.

"Well, tell him I said thanks for worrying." I said quietly, trying to withhold attitude.

Kanato, you see, scared me the most out of all six of the vampire brothers. I used to think he was just misunderstood... and different, you know? But now I realize... he's utterly terrifying when he wants to be. He has a terrible temper that can be deadly. And when he's not angry, he's just this shell of a boy who really gives me the creeps... he's always popping up with his teddy bear and murmuring to me. It seriously sets me on edge. I don't ever know when he's going to completely change his attitude and start screaming at me with a crazed look in his eye. So I keep extra careful around him.

Although, there's still a part of me that looks at him, holding his teddy bear and smiling softly, and sees just a handsome young boy who only wants to play.

"Yui told me that it is dangerous too. But I don't need to worry if I were to fall."

I jolted when he appeared next to me on the balcony railing, also swinging his legs. He had a soft smile on his face when he turned and looked at me. I returned the smile, until-

"Teddy says we should teach you a lesson."

And then he shoved me.

**"****AAAAHHHHHH!"**

I screamed for a good, long amount of time, before I hit something and thought I was dead.

But then again, if I were able to create that thought, then I guess I was still alive.

"You are lucky," Said a calm but firm voice, and I looked up to see Reiji, of all people, holding me in his arms. "I just happened to be passing by when you fell."

And he promptly dropped me, turning to walk away.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, even though I was truly grateful he kept me from hitting the pavement, I wasn't in the best mood.

Abruptly, the strictest of the brothers stopped walking. Uh-oh, no no, no no no no no, please, ignore me... ignore me and my attitude. Go back to your tea sets and such!

"Jayne."

I gulped. He kinda terrified me just because he had that feel about him, but for the most part I'd never seen him freak out... so now I was worried. His tone was like a warning to me.

"Yes, sir?" I tried to address him respectfully.

He didn't turn around so I couldn't see his face as he spoke. "Come to my room tomorrow morning. Do not be late."

He was gone seconds later, and I blinked at where he once stood. "How can I be late when you didn't tell me a specific time...?"

"Aw, Teddy is disappointed."

I sharply turned around, seeing Kanato right there in front of me, hugging that bear of his.

"You! Kanato! Why did you push me?" I demanded. "I could have d-"

Promptly, his demeanor changed and I was smacked across the face and thrown to the ground.

"Hahahehehe," He laughed in the creepiest way I've ever witnessed. "I wanted to see your blood everywhere... I wanted to see your body crushed against the cement..." Suddenly, he gripped my collar and started screaming in my face. "WHY DID YOU DISAPPOINT ME?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN ALL MY FUN?!"

"I- I didn't mean- I mean-" I was lost for words as he towered over me. How he did that when he wasn't all that much taller than me... that scared me, too.

Then he began that maniacal laughter of his again, and brought some sort of shining metal object from behind his back.

"You can make it up to me... you can make it up to me and let me have you as my doll! Teddy gets so lonely... Heheh." He lowered what looked like scissors to my neck, but didn't move them across it yet, instead leaning closer to my face now. "AH! AHAHAHA! That's the look! Be afraid more! Make that face more!"

"Kanato!" I panicked. What was he meaning by making me his doll?! "If you stop I'll-"

"I'm about to cut your throat and fill you with sand... then I'll replace your eyes with buttons, like Teddy's eye... Maybe I'll cut one of your eyes out, and give you an eye patch like him too!" He giggled and started to press the scissors into my neck.

"Y-YOU LIKE SWEETS, RIGHT?!"

He stopped. Barely, I had barely kept him from killing me. His lavender eyes shone with a sudden, different light in them.

"You know I like sweet things?" He said suddenly, as if surprised.

I gasped, and replied with my best smile. "Of course I know that. You're always eating cakes and such at dinner... Does- does Teddy like sweet things too?"

"Do you have something sweet for me and Teddy?!" Kanato suddenly asked excitedly.

"Um- uh-"

"ANSWER ME!" He had the scissors pressing into my neck again. He wasn't the most patient person.

"Yes! That's why I brought it up! I wanted to give you... some chocolate I brought with my from America! Also, candy!"

He was quiet for a long moment. And then, he got off of me and stared at me blankly. I gulped.

"I can't kill you if you have a present for me, can I?"

"You can have all of the chocolates- every last one of them. I don't really want them, I'd rather give them to you, since I know you'll enjoy them so much." I said rapidly, sitting up and rubbing my neck.

Suddenly, I was pushed back down and he was on top of me again, that crazy look in his eyes. Almost demonic. No- it was demonic.

"Blood is sweeter than candy..." He murmured, sniffing at my neck. Then he licked my cheek. "I wonder if American blood is the same as Japanese? Are you sweeter? Are you as sweet as your chocolate that you tell me about? I want to know!"

Then, he bit into my shoulder without warning, causing me to yell out slightly in surprise.

Really, this guy should be put in an institution for the mentally insane... He grew more and more unstable every day...

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited. After a short pause, I heard the voice telling me to enter.

Walking into Reiji's room, I saw him sitting in a chair writing something in a book. He glanced up at me shortly, and for a moment, I thought I saw his magenta eyes flash dangerously behind his glasses, before he made a gesture with his arm at me.

"Close the door."

Promptly, I closed the door. Then I turned back to watch him as he finished writing something in the book he had, then set down his pencil and slammed the book shut, causing me to blink. His eyes found mine again, but neither of us moved. I glanced around his room.

It was very clean, but also somehow messy. The bookshelves that lined the walls were the 'clean' factor- I bet not one book was out of place, and it all looked very precise and solid. The carpet was clean and the walls were spotless. Also, there were some beautiful china cabinets, filled with immaculate-looking china, that looked like they had never seen even an ounce of dust on their shelves. Now, the 'mess' I referred to was on the long table in the room, which contained flasks, tubes, opened books and writing utensils scattered along the surface.

What was he, a mad scientist of some sort? Well, and then, he was so proper and refined and... probably the smartest out of all the brothers, I now figured.

"Wow." I suddenly breathed out, in pure awe of the room and the one who lived in it.

He studied me, briefly taking in my word. "What?"

"You must study a lot- you must _know _a lot." I stated, looking back to his private library, and then back to the table with tubes and such on it.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" He suddenly asked, and I looked over at him. He had his usual unreadable look on his face, though his brow was raised as he watched me.

"No, well, I guess I sort of am though... It's just, this room looks more like a teacher's study than a young man's bedroom. Not that that's a bad thing, I guess you've impressed me."

"You are too easily impressed."

I blinked at him, as he adjusted his glasses. Well then.

"So," I didn't know what to say now, and the silence with him staring at me like that, was killing me. "You're having tea?" I stated, trying to make conversation. I pointed at the tea cup sitting on the table beside his chair.

"Of course." Reiji stood up, and I realized just how tall he was as I watched him tower like a menacing shadow over the table while he bent down to grab the cup.

"Is it good? I've never had tea before." I stated, watching him walk over to a set of china, where he grabbed the handle of a tea pot and poured more liquid into his cup.

He nearly dropped the cup at my words though- funny, I'd never seen him unsettled by anything before.

His head slowly turned my way and his magenta gaze landed sharply on me. "You've never had tea?"

"No. It's not a big thing in America, I only ever saw my father drink it... and he never offered for me to have some, so I figured it was just an adult thing. Like alcohol."

He blinked at me before pushing his glasses up on his nose. I thought I saw a tiny smile inch its way onto his face then. "Would you care to try some now?"

For some reason, Reiji smiling seemed like a bad omen to me. I shook my head no.

"I don't want to bother yo-"

He was suddenly standing in front of me, startling me into taking a step back. A new cup of tea was already in his hand, and he was holding it out while he practically glared at me.

"It's no trouble at all." He insisted, with a small flash in his eyes.

I refused to accept the cup though. "Still-"

"The true bother would be if you didn't drink it." He simply insisted, still holding the cup for me to take. "As I've already made it for you."

I turned my head down towards the cup, still unsure. Slowly, I reached out and took it from him.

I looked back up at him, and his eyes narrowed on me. "Well? Try it."

_I really don't want to try it! _My mind insisted back, but meanwhile my lips edged towards the cup. I quickly feigned a slurp and a gulp, not actually letting the liquid seep anywhere past my lips.

Looking back up at him, I nodded and watched him eye me with great consideration. "It's... very interesting."

He smiled. "Won't you try some more? There's plenty left." His tone told me I was not to argue with him.

Slowly, I raised the cup again, and tipped it, only to not let the liquid into my mouth. I looked up at his face again, seeing his grin widen to new extents.

"Um, thank you." I murmured, slightly worried about that look in his eyes and the new smile on his face.

"You didn't swallow." He stated.

...Was I about to die because I wouldn't drink his tea? He sounded scary now. Incredibly so.

"I think I did. You must not have noticed it." I insisted, staring up into his eyes, though I couldn't quite keep eye contact.

Suddenly, I was thrown back into the wall. I noticed his gloves were gone and he now held my cup in his hand. Taking his other hand, he grabbed my neck and pushed my head back against the wall, dumping the contents then of the 'tea' down my throat.

He stepped back when he was sure I swallowed, and released me, letting me slump to the floor.

I felt intoxicated, sick, and numb all at once. Once I stopped spluttering and coughing like a fool, I tried swallowing over and over again, trying to get the terrifying taste out of my mouth. That wasn't what tea really tasted like, was it?!

Suddenly, I was being lifted again, and then I was thrown into a chair. He bent over me, hands on the armrests as he glared at me with a weird smile.

"How'd you like the taste? I made it specially for you." He said, in a voice I no longer recognized as his usual calm, controlled timbre.

I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth I just drank, but he spoke up before I could.

"You know, there was a bit of truth serum in that as well..." He suddenly told me, making my eyes widen while he smirked. "Shall we test it out?"

And then his hand was at my throat, choking me, while his lips neared my ear.

"Are you afraid?"

I reached up to grab at his hand, but that did nothing. He simply pulled back to examine my face, which was turning red and blue as I lost oxygen.

"R...Reiji..." I barely managed, and he let go so that I could speak.

"Answer the question." He said, grinning sadistically while I gasped in air, my hand at my throat. There had to be a bruise there now from his fingers, I'd bet.

"I'm... I'm scared..." I admitted, though I didn't want to.

He smiled, happy with my response. Then, I was tossed from the chair and being held close to him, pressed into a bookshelf. He licked his lips as he stared at me.

"What are you scared of?" He demanded, right before yanking my hand up to his mouth and licking around the wrist.

"You!" I yelled, but found I could not do any more than that. His body was the only thing keeping me held upright on my feet.

"Good." His fangs prodded my wrist, but then he seemed to think better of it and pulled away to look at me. His glasses created a sheen over his eyes, so I couldn't see the look he was giving me.

"Reiji..." I wanted to tell him to let me go, but then again, if he did that I would fall to the floor again. My body felt strange and unresponsive.

"I see you're not moving now. Another effect of the drink I gave you." His smile was evil as he took off his glasses, placing them on the table next to us.

And then I was pulled somewhere else, and became confused until I felt my back pressed into the floor. I looked up at him, and his eyes looked crazed and hungry in that moment. Where had all his perfect self-control gone?!

He stood there, towering in front of my body, and I thought for a moment he would just leave me there. But then he was crouching down, and he pulled at my leg, bringing me closer to him.

"Where is that attitude of yours you used on me yesterday?" He asked, almost teasingly, looking into my eyes with a dangerous note to his voice.

I wanted to snap back at him, say; "THAT'S WHAT THIS ALL WAS ABOUT?!", but then he was hovering over me, and pulling my shirt down with a finger.

"This will teach you some manners." He said harshly, licking over the skin just below my collarbone.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his fangs to pierce.

Maybe I couldn't be any better than Yui when it came to this. Maybe this life, living with these creatures, would be much harder than I had first thought.

* * *

I watched the familiar scene before me as I rubbed one of my eyes and stifled a yawn.

A boy with white hair, leaning against the window sill, staring out into the night with his deep crimson eyes.

You know, whenever I looked into those eyes, they looked kind of sad. Kind of lonely.

"You came again."

I let my yawn escape, and started to approach him. He turned his head to look at me, and that's when I decided to speak up.

"Don't think you're so special. It just seems you're here every night I can't sleep." I answered him, and he moved his leg that rested on the sill so that I could sit there instead.

As it so happens, it was like this last night too. And the night before that. This was the third time, though usually, at this point, he would leave me and I would take his place, alone, watching the moon rise over the dark landscape outside.

But tonight seemed different. And glancing out the window, I noticed- there was a full moon out there this night.

Suddenly, a hand was placed beside me, practically breaking the wall with the force it exerted. I looked over, to see Subaru placed much closer to me now, standing up and leaning in as he glared.

"You smell good." He stated.

I blinked up at him, unsure of how to take that.

"Well... I took a bath..."

"Tch." His eyes narrowed. "I meant your blood... it smells better than usual."

He then grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I stumbled from my perch on the window sill, and he pressed my back into a wall.

"Let me drink from you."

I shook my head as a no. He hadn't ever drank from me before- I thought I could actually be friends with him. If he did drink from me now... it'd ruin that.

"I don't want you to." I told him, and he almost looked... hurt. Then angry.

"Why?!" He pressed me more against him, and my back harder into the wall. The strength he used while holding my wrists began to hurt, and I squinted at the pain.

"Because, I don't want any more of my blood taken!" I spat, beginning to get angry myself.

He leaned back slightly, a weird look covering his features. Well, I had never gotten mad at him before. Only his brothers.

"I'm the only one..." He said, making my eyes widen as I watched him glance down at the floor. "The only one who hasn't tasted it."

"So what?" I asked, and he looked up at me, his gaze making me shut up quickly.

"So, it's my turn!" He growled harshly, and in a flash, bit down on my neck.

Well that left no room for argument.

Immediately, I felt a bit guilty. It was actually the first time I felt guilty while one of these vampires sucked my blood. He was sucking at my blood like it was something he needed- and the way he had spoken to me, it was like he was the last kid picked for a game of kickball. He felt left out? Lonely? All because... everyone else had had a taste of my blood, and he never had the chance?

"S-sorry..." I murmured, feeling his soft hair tickle my cheek as he pulled back, and then plunged down again, latching on for more.

I heard the sickening sounds of the slurping mix with the tempting sound of his groans against my neck, and shivered as he pressed his body closer.

"Keep apologizing... say more to me..." He said, finally pulling away, but only long enough to say those words. Then, he was latching on again with his fangs, and I winced when he chose to dig a bit deeper, this time making an incision at the skin of my breast, just barely below the fabric of my nightgown.

"I'm- sorry for leaving you out..." I wasn't really sure of what I was saying to him, and he suddenly moved his grip from my wrists to each of my arms, before licking over the wound he made. I gasped out more words, sensing his impatience building. "You never acted like you wanted my blood before... I didn't know."

He chose then to look up at me, and I watched him through glazed eyes. He had taken... a lot so far. I felt a bit of my energy drained.

"I've been holding back. I had a little from Yui when I knew everyone else had taken too much from you..." He admitted, and I blinked in surprise.

"Don't- don't drink her blood!" I snapped, and then gasped when he pressed into me more, his blood-scented breath hot and stinking on my skin as he brought his head right in front of mine.

"You can't protect her from any of us." He said, clutching my arms so tightly, I thought he was trying to break me for a moment. He licked along my lips, and I shuddered. He seemed happy at the action.

"I can if..." I had nothing to come up with. How could I protect Yui? I could barely hold my own against these guys myself!

Subaru leaned back, and stared at me for some reason. He took the time to lick his lips, and then spoke with a certain, new look in his eyes. It was as if he had come up with an idea... and he had.

"If you want to protect her so bad... then I'll stop drinking her blood."

I narrowed my eyes on him, knowing that, even if he had never attacked me before until now, he wasn't exactly a 'nice guy'. He had to have planned something. He wouldn't just stop doing something because I asked it of him.

"Subaru-" I started, and he pressed his hips against mine and pulled my arms above my head, trapping me again.

"You know, before I say anything more... I'm curious." He stared at me for a long moment, and then I cocked my head to one side, wondering what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care about her so much? You don't know her." He said, leaving me blinking at him in surprise.

"I've always been alone." I explained, and when I said that, the intense look in his eyes decreased a little and his hold on me became something that wasn't painful anymore, just a firm grip.

"What?" He asked, sounding normal now.

"I was adopted when I was younger, because my own parents didn't want me. I was just dropped off somewhere... er, I don't know the full story..." I made a puzzled look, why was this memory so hard to recall now? "Anyway... even after my foster father took me in, he basically ignored me. He was always too busy for me, and he didn't have a wife or any other kids. So I was alone a lot of the time... never had a sibling."

"Trust me, you don't want siblings..." He muttered darkly, and I struggled in his grip, wanting to slap him for that comment.

"Don't say that when you have all your brothers to live with!" I said harshly. "You guys might not get along with each other... but you are family. That has to count for something."

"It doesn't." He simply replied, sounding very certain about it all.

"Well my point is, I've never had siblings. And I guess I see Yui as... a little sister. And I don't want her to get hurt, because I love her. I want to protect her."

He slammed me back into the wall very harshly, glaring down at me with a murderous look. "Love doesn't exist. Especially not between family."

"You just say that because of whatever issues you have in your past!" I yelled, getting more and more angry with him. I'd never dealt with him like this before. He seemed so angry about the world. And his eyes still had that lonely look in them. His way of looking at life was infuriating to me.

His fist appeared, as he released one of my arms, and then he slammed it into the wall, right beside my head. He was shaking now, glaring down at me.

"Whatever. This is a pointless conversation." He declared, and his other hand, the one not denting the wall, moved down to brush at the bruise on my skin, the one on my neck where his fangs had been. "I said I'll stop drinking from Yui. And I mean that." He looked into my eyes, and I blushed when his hand came to my cheek, his fingers moving to brush hair out of my face. "But you have to compensate for what I can no longer have."

I stared at him as he neared my face, his hand leaving my skin so that his lips could hover over my own. Our lips brushed lightly when I spoke.

"What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, his hand was at my hip and I was pulled to him, and he tilted my head back with another hand so that he could gaze down at me, right before pressing his lips to mine. We kissed very briefly, before he moved away and dived for my neck again, sucking more blood from the wound still open at my neck.

When he had his fair supply of my blood, my vision began to fade in and out, but I could still hear him as he looked back at me, his crimson eyes flashing in the dark with a meaningful look in them.

"Be my source of blood. Sacrifice yourself for her, and become mine."

* * *

Carefully, I wrapped the bandage around my neck.

Too many times. I had had my blood sapped too many times in just this week.

What a bunch of muggers.

"Stupid vampires..." I said to myself, cutting the bandage off with the scissors I had and then taping it there so that it wouldn't come off.

This was more than a precaution- my neck was badly bruised and the fang marks were still slightly noticeable, so I had to cover it. It was just bugging me too much.

Sighing, I reached over to the bathroom's cupboard, and pulled out a salve that I had asked Reiji to make for me. I told him to make sure it could heal my skin and make the pain go away... I also mentioned that if he tricked me again, and made some sort of evil concoction, I would make him pay.

Not that I could actually do that. I'm pretty sure he was laughing at me when I left the room.

Carefully, I dipped my finger in the small container. I brought it to my nose and inhaled. Hm. It smelled pepper-minty. Not too bad I guess.

But what if, when I applied it, it made me pass out, or messed with my brain cells, or something? Come to think of it, my finger was starting to tingle from the feeling of it there.

But there was that insistent throbbing from the marks on my chest, shoulder, and thighs, a throbbing of pain from the marks left by Subaru, Kanato, and Laito. It was almost too painful- they had all been very rough.

Sighing, as I saw that I had no other choice, I applied the first bit of the salve to just below the collar of my shirt, rubbing it into the fang marks and purple bruise on my breast.

"Nng!" I gasped, feeling something tingling there almost immediately. I wasn't sure if this was good, or bad, or what.

I had the feeling that I should finish this in my room, since if I ended up passed out on the floor, I didn't want someone to walk into the bathroom and find me and, well, take advantage of that fact.

Sealing up the salve and taking it with me, I hurried down the hallway, escaping into my room and quickly locking the door behind me. Then I sat down immediately, just on the floor, moving my skirt up so that I could apply some of the salve to my bruised thigh. I found now that the pain at the mark on my chest was gone, and the only feeling left there was something that tickled, or tingled. I took this as a sign that the salve wasn't evil.

"What is wrong with Laito?" I spoke aloud, angry as I saw more than one mark traveling from my thighs and lower on my legs. "Does he have some sort of leg fettish?"

"Too loud..."

I jumped, the salve flying out of my hand and somewhere else in the room. Turning, I looked up at my bed and saw a figure laid out there, panting slightly.

"SHU? What are you doing in my room?" I asked, more curious than angry. Seriously, was he really sleeping on my bed?

He moved slightly, sitting up on the bed so that he could see me better. I gasped when I saw his mesmerizing blue eyes- I never got to see them much. He always had his eyes closed whenever I saw him.

"Be more quiet." He said in his usual softly annoyed tone. Then he closed his eyes again and sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"Something Reiji made for me. It's a salve for my-" I stopped talking when i saw that he had it in his hands, and had opened his eyes again to stare at it. I guess when I threw it it had landed next to him on the bed.

"Why does it smell..." He sniffed it again, and then his eyes turned to gaze at me.

"I think it's the smell of peppermint. Do you not like that scent?" I asked, uneasy with his gaze on me like that. He was the oldest brother that I didn't see much of unless I found him sleeping somewhere. I didn't really understand him.

"I thought I said be quiet." He told me, before standing up from the bed. I noticed, he was panting still. A bit more heavily now.

Then I remembered the last time I saw him panting like that- he had been hungry, I had been nearby, and... well... you know.

"Shu? Could you, uh, leave my room now? I want to go to bed." I said, standing up as he walked over to me slowly, staring at me with a strange look in his eyes.

Then he moved quickly, and I gasped as I felt his arms tight around my form. We were laid out on the bed now, and he was holding my back against his chest, inhaling deeply through his nose.

"I feel strange... I bet Reiji put something in that salve." He stated plainly, panting in my ear and making me squirm.

"Shu, I told you to-"

"We're in bed. That's what you wanted." He smiled slightly against the bandage at my neck, and I shivered as he touched the edge of the cloth with his cold fingers. I could feel it even through the material meant to guard my neck.

"I didn't want this!" I insisted as he began to undo the bandage. "Shu!" I reached up, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in my grasp.

He stopped. The pause was long and filled with the sound of him panting from behind me, and this sudden silence seemed... like the calm before a storm.

And it was.

Suddenly I was pushed against the covers of my bed and he was laying over the top of me, one hand pressing into the bed to hold himself up while the other ripped from my grasp and tore the bandage away from my neck. Without a word, he ducked down quickly and bit into my neck, right over the top of one of the other bite marks there, splitting my skin and drinking my blood viciously.

I whimpered from the pain and he pulled away, letting his nose brush across my sensitive skin.

"Too noisy." He said, and then he bit down again, this time on the other side of my neck.

I raised a hand up, implanting it in his hair as he sucked deeply, moaning into each one of his bites. I clenched my hand, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and tried to yank back.

Unexpectedly, he growled at me, and tore my hand from his head, holding it in one of his while he stared down at me intensely.

"You're being troublesome." He told me, as if he was scolding me, as if I were just a child.

"_You're_ being troublesome!" I insisted right back, glaring at him. "Stop biting me!"

He smirked suddenly, which caused me to blink up at him, unsure of what I had just done. "Would you rather I do more than that?"

I opened my mouth to object, but he pressed his lips to mine and suddenly his tongue was dancing inside of my mouth, stopping me from creating any words.

Eventually, I couldn't breathe anymore, and it was at that time that he chose to lower himself completely on top of me, creating a heavy pressure against my chest that built and built.

There was a point where I swore I was going to pass out, and so, I bit down, tired of suffocating on my own moans.

He withdrew in surprise and stared at me, while the both of us panted and a string of saliva parted between both out lips, connecting them.

"You are much more temperamental than the other one..." He commented, almost unfazed by the fact that I had bit his tongue.

I only continued to gulp in air, trying to get my breath again. Was he trying to suffocate me on purpose?!

"I don't know... if that makes this all more enjoyable, or too much work." His calm, deep voice made me shudder while his eyes scanned me, he seemed to be in deep thought while he considered his own words.

"Get... off... of me... Shu..." I panted, watching as something like want flickered in his eyes.

"Your blood tastes different today... maybe it's sweeter... maybe I should thank Reiji for that fact." He said, tongue traveling back down my neck and to the open wounds there. "Whatever he gave you... I like it... ahh..."

He panted against my skin, and then I felt him biting down again, and sucking much more fervently this time at my blood. I began to feel weak and off-balance, even if I was lying down, the room was spinning in my own eyes.

"I feel drunk from you," I heard Shu saying in my ear, panting heavily still. "I'm tired now..."

"Shu..." I had only the time to whisper his name once more, before I felt him fall to the bed beside me and his arms encircle me from behind.

"Shhh." He told me, and I closed my eyes, letting the exhaustion he had caused me overwhelm my body. In my ear, I could still hear him lightly panting, as he lay there to rest beside me.

Reiji was going to pay for this. (But probably not)

Have I mentioned that, I hate my new life?

* * *

_A/N: Sooo this was basically just a random glimpse into how my OC thinks, and how the brothers are with her, and stuff like that. Not really important to the story yet, because nothing much happens. This is basically me introducing the characters to you- everyone besides Yui, that is. _

_Next chapter, we get to see what happened on that first day Jayne arrived at the Sakamaki residence..._

_/ / /See You.../ / /_

_CK :*_


End file.
